The Sociopath's Apprentice
by ThickWollenSocks
Summary: If Sylar had gone on a roadtrip with a different Campbell... Not slash, contains violence and sexuality that will hopefully be as tasteful as possible.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Chapter One: The Meeting

A young woman with thick, curly dark hair splayed on her pillow lay deathly still on her four poster bed, fists clenched into her quilt. Jeza, as was the girl's name, liked playing her indie rock at deafening levels over the speakers in her bedroom, and she was used to her brother's angry "Shut up!"s being the only thing louder than her music. Home alone for once though, she hadn't been expecting anything to interrupt her revelry, let alone a man's anguished scream from the room below her.

"God, if its those idiot burglars cutting themselves up on the window again I think I'm going to cry. Those bloodstains were impossible to get out."

Jeza laughed nervously at her callousness. Perhaps it really was just that little ragtag group of delinquent teenagers again, not one of the larger, more powerful gangs that stalked the poorer neighborhoods in the suburban slums. With a little luck her mom would take ages walking Luke home from detention…

"Jeza! Come down, we need help with the groceries!"

Cursing, Jeza leapt from her bed and threw herself down the front room stairs. Maybe she could get down in time to stop them from running straight into whoever was ransacking the parlor and then call the- Jeza froze with a foot in the air, still descending the stairs. A man's voice, laced with a slight Queens accent, had come from the parlor.

"Well, Agent Simmons, it seems that we have visitors. Say 'hello', its very kind of them to let us intrude on their house. You also seem to have gotten blood all over their carpet, what a shame."

Jeza's mother began screaming, grocery bags full of cans crashing on the floor.

"Mr. Simmons has been through a lot, Ms. Campbell, so you'll have to excuse his appearance. Cup of tea?"

"Jeza, call the police!" screamed her brother, and though she knew that it would be much wiser to do so, Jeza swung herself round on the banister and ran into the parlor. Unfortunately she had forgotten about the step in-between the two rooms, and unable to right herself from the resulting trip, she fell splayed on the hardwood flooring.

"Fuck, Jeza, why the hell do you have to be all clumsy right now! You're so freaking lanky!"

Jeza sighed and winced as she rolled onto her back. The ceiling tiles swam before her eyes, but then a blurry face leaned over her. Trying to focus, she made out a long nose, a pair of thick eyebrows, and a smirk.

"Luke, who…Owe, head…this one of your asshole friends?"

The man laughed, a low, hoarse laugh and stood up straight. Jeza tried to prop herself up with her elbows to get a better look at him but her arms buckled and her head hit the floor again.

"I'm not a friend of your brother's, girl. My name is Sylar. Now get up and get in a chair like the rest of your family." The man glowered down at her, and through crossed eyes Jeza saw that his eyes were a dark, dark mahogany. Too dark, like black pits.

"I can't…can't move. I…Wait…No, what!" Jeza yelped as she felt herself being lifted from the ground and into Sylar's arms and not only was he not exactly gentle, but every single muscle in her body twitched in agony. The man raised a bushy eyebrow, as is his smirk wasn't enough to express his delight at her discomfort.

Without much ceremony, he dropped her on the chaise between Luke and her mother. "Picture of a happy family. Too sad Agent Simmons just wouldn't leave it that way. Of course, if he would only tell the damn truth perhaps I wouldn't have to do this."

Jeza rolled her head to her right. Her brother sat restlessly on an ottoman, teeth gritted, and beside him… Jeza's eyes widened, mouth dropping. A tall man fully dressed in an odd black body suit sat stiffly in a high backed wooden chair. His handsome equine face was contorted in pain, and when Jeza looked lower… his hands were nailed into the arms and covered in blood. "What happened! Luke, Mom, why are these men here!" "Darling, I don't know. Just stay calm, we're going to be all right" her mother spoke in a deathly whisper. Luke cut in, using a voice much deeper than his normal preadolescent squeak "Actually, I think that's a good question. Who are you, and what the-" Sylar moved a finger and Luke went instantly quiet. "As I've said, my name is Sylar. Perhaps you'd like to look at my resume before you decide whether or not I am qualified and willing to kill you. Because believe me, I am."

**So...How was it? Should I write more and what are the things I should fix? As my first ever fanfic, I'm sure there are plenty of things to be made better. **

**In short, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fear is Power

Chapter Two: Fear is Power

The room remained silent for what seemed like ages to Jeza. Luke was trying to stare down Sylar, who had leaned back in the antique dining room chair next to the black suited man. It had started to rain outside, a light spring rain that teased at the roof and that was accompanied by a breeze that made the curtains billow. Jeza looked over at her mother, knowing she would be aching to shut the windows. She could never just relax...But then who would be relaxed in this situation.

"Now that we all have a grasp of the situation, why don't we get down to buisness." Sylar spoke calmly, but there was an undercurrent of malice in his voice. "If you haven't already figured it out, there is a reason we are in this family's house. Perhaps if you hadn't been so stubborn it wouldn't have come to this, but ah well...Who should I start with?"

The handsome man's bloodshot eyes widened in horror and he began to struggle, moaning as he widened the wounds in his hands.

"Mr. Simmons, that won't help anything. Unless, of course, you'd like to give me information about your employers?" Sylar lifted himself out of the high-backed chair and walked over to the man. He smirked and leaned down to whisper in the man's ear. "I'm going to make you tell me one way or another. Do you really value your work over the lives of these people?"

"What are you going to do to us?" whispered Jeza's mother. Jeza closed her eyes, tried to imagine she was somewhere else, somewhere sunny. Palm Beach, where they went when she was ten and Daddy was still with them...

"I'm going to torture and kill you. Unless this man tells me what I want to know, that is."

Jeza's mother screamed. Sylar pointed a finger at her and the scream cut off. Jeza kept her eyes shut. Now she was trying not to imagine what had happened to her mother. How could that man just lift a finger and...and do magic? How-

"Open your eyes girl."

Jeza shuddered at the voice and slowly she lifted her eyes to look into the face that was again looming over her.

"Her name's Jeza, you freak. And leave her alo-" Luke's voice broke before he could finish, leaving him mute as before.

"Such pretty eyes. Green, sea green...Mr. Simmons, wouldn't it be a shame if this girl were ever to lose those eyes?"

Simmons balked, looking more horse like than ever, and shouted a stream of unintelligible words from under the duct tape. Jeza half felt her fingernails draw blood as she dug them into her palms, her head unsconciously draw back as the man called Sylar moved his face even closer to hers. It was like she was riveted to the chaise, her wrists restrained by heavy iron chains. Sylar lifted a hand and gently traced the outline of her cheek bone, his nose nearly brushing her ear.

"Maybe I could draw the time out before I take them away...Make the last thing she sees be her mother, her brother writhing in pain. Or have a little fun-"

And then Jeza felt her consciousness leave her body as she fell into a dead faint.


	3. Chapter 3: Chance Encounter

Chapter Three: Chance Encounter

"Lukey, stop it! Your getting me soaked!" laughed little Jeza. It was a Northern beach, not very warm and covered in pebbly sand, but neither of the children new anything better. To them, this was heaven on earth, to others it was the Jersey shore. Other than their parents, they were alone on the beach, free to feed pieces of plasticy hotdogs to the seagulls.

There weren't any palm trees here, which had initially been a dissapointment to Jeza, who had pouted until they had gone to the beach and then...Flipflops long discarded, Jeza ran barefoot on the sand, leaping in and out of the water as her seven year old brother tried to throw bucket after bucket of water at her.

"Nooo!" screamed Luke "You're gonna step in my sand castle!" And sure enough, Jeza felt her knees buckle as she ploughed straight into the large unidentifiable mound. "Jeza, why?" Luke started to sniffle, and then to sob. Jeza tried to right herself to comfort him, but only fell back on the sandcastle, destroying the last remnants of a tower. Luke curled up in a fetal crouch, head in his hands.

"Lukey, I'm sorry!" groaned Jeza, extracting a piece of dried seaweed from her quantity of hair. "I didn't mean to, I just-"

"Hi! My name is Elle. Who are you?" said a tall, teenaged blonde girl from where she stood above Jeza.

Luke slowed his crying to a sniffle and muttered "Luke. And she's Jezabelle. We're here on vacation." Jeza stood up wobbily and tried to get a better look at the older girl. She was wearing a flowered bikini and had her hair up in a ponytail. She looked like one of the pretty mean girls from Jeza's afterschool specials, the ones that had something off about them...

"Daddy's up the beach, talking to a buisness associate. I think they're talking about me!" Elle smiled widely, pointing up the beach to two men in suits standing next to a black Hummer. "Daddy said I could start working for the Company now. Said they've tested all they can. I'm sooo excited!"

"What's the Company?" asked Luke, eyes wide.

"Well, duh, its the Company! I mean, what else is there but the Company and bad people! You're not bad people, are you?" Elle squinted at them against the sunlight.

"No, we're not bad people. But we'd like to hear more about this company."said Jeza.

"Well...It's basically just a place for good people with powers, like me, to work with normals, like you, against bad people with powers. Get it?"

"Not really. What are powers?"

"Wow, you really are stupid!" laughed Elle. Jeza frowned. Something was weird about this girl, and not just that she was talking so animatedly to children six years younger than her. "Powers are like this!"

Elle pointed at the sandy pile that was the sand castle and sent of jolt of electricity into it. Both children screamed as it erupted in blue fire.

"Don't be afraid! Its just my power!" Elle bit her lip, confused as both Jeza and Luke scrambled down the beach towards their parents.

The two men in black suits started walking quickly down the beach towards Elle, one muttering loudly to the other. Jeza, who had stopped running to look behind her, heard a fragment that sounded like "Shes not ready...never will...pointless waste of time..."


End file.
